


The Young Wolf

by Philomytha



Category: Frontier Wolf - Rosemary Sutcliff
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexios returns to Castellum with his wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Young Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emma_Oz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/gifts).



Hilarion was not waiting to see whether the Commander would return with his wolf. It was merely that there was a pleasant spot above the Dextra Gate where the evening sun would warm one's face and the wind was not too fierce, and Hilarion chose to stand there and lean on the ramparts and gaze out to watch the passings at the ford below. But he was not waiting for the Commander.

Every man must take his wolf once he joined the Frontier Wolves, but the wolves took their own blood-offering from their kindred, and not every man who went out to take a wolf returned. And the Commander was no seasoned Votadini or Dalriad huntsman. The wolves had not taken a man since the first frosts of last winter, and perhaps they were due a great sacrifice now. It made no odds to him, Hilarion said to himself, if they took the Commander as that sacrifice, save that it would be a waste of the entire winter's work of training him up, and who was to say that the next would be so trainable?

His first fears had been put to rest the day after the Old Commander left, when Alexios had turned to him and said, "Now it will be for you to teach me all I need to know about the Frontier Wolves." Hilarion had answered with a jest, but the request had eased his mind. And both in fighting and in the running of the camp, the Commander had shown resolve and sense, not least the sense to listen when Hilarion put a word in his ear. There was much yet he did not know, but what he had been told, he did not forget.

And yet he had not let himself become Hilarion's puppet, nor any man's puppet. With so young and untried a commander, it was a danger, and Hilarion had seen it before. To take advice and learn, yet retain his authority and command was by no means easy, but Alexios knew his own mind and made his own decisions. Truly, it would be a waste if he failed with his wolf.

Two horses crested the smooth curve of the moorland and walked down towards the ford. Hilarion raised a lean hand to shade his eyes, and saw the son of Ferradach Dhu, and the slim dark rider beside him, a bundle across the withers of his pony and Hilarion's best wolf-spear in his hand. Hilarion's lazy posture, leaning against the ramparts, became truly easy for the first time. From the men watering their ponies at the ford, there came up a cry of victory, a noisy impertinent roar that told Hilarion all he needed to know of how the men were taking their young Commander. It was well. He turned away, looking out to the south, and heard the distant cry of a wolf over the noise of the men at the ford, as if their four-footed brothers signalled their own approval of the new Commander.

"Ohé, Hilarion, the Commander's back with his wolf!" Lucius called up to him, and for a moment Hilarion thought Lucius might tax him with watching out for the Commander's return, but he merely went on, "Aren't you going to come down?"

"Oh, by all means, I must," Hilarion responded, and sauntered down the wooden stair to join Lucius, leaning against the wall with his arms folded. His shoulders were just resting most comfortably against the wall when Alexios rode through the Dextra gate and jumped down from his pony, face flushed with excitement and pleasure, looking even more boyish than usual. Hilarion recognised the rank scent from the wolfhide over his pony's withers, and remembered the taking of his own wolf so many years ago.

"So we need no longer blush for you," he said as Alexios came to join them. "But you know, you never be able to return to the regular service once you grow accustomed to wearing a wolfhide."

Alexios merely smiled and hefted the bundle down. "Indeed, I become more nearly a Frontier Wolf."

"Shaggy and disreputable, and we shall teach you to howl at the moon," Hilarion said cheerfully, and his heart was light. He gave orders for the wolfhide to be carried down to the town to Duatha the tanner, and he and Lucius opened their purses for the coin. Alexios frowned at this.

"No, sir," Hilarion said as Alexios reached for his own coin. "No man pays for his own wolf, here, not in the brotherhood. Kaeso and Anthonius have given coin too, for yours."

Lucius gave a nod of agreement, and Alexios smiled. "Then I thank you all."

The evening routine of Castellum occupied their minds then, though with a slight bubbling excitement as the camp gossiped about the Commander's wolf. The men who'd carried the pelt down to the town had seen the size of it and the clean thrust that had slain it, and by moonrise every man in the camp was talking of it. After Late Rounds Hilarion had intended to give a nod to some of the optios, but there was no need of it, for they were before him, and led their men to the Dancing Grounds. The Commander stood before them as they danced the Wolf Spears in his honour, and Hilarion joined in the dance. He knew the steps so well that he could steal a glimpse of the Commander's face as he whirled past, gazing at the dancers in awe and delight, as a man might gaze on his beloved.

When the dancing was finished and the men had departed, Hilarion and Lucius bore Alexios off to the officers' mess, where Hilarion produced a flask of the Attacotti water-of-life.

"Now come, and we will drink to your wolf."

"But do not try to keep pace with Hilarion," Lucius put in. "His head is harder than an old cavalry pony's mouth."

"Because there is so little inside, no doubt," Hilarion said, never loath to make a jest against himself, and was rewarded with a laugh from Alexios as they went inside.

The water-of-life was the best Hilarion had been able to find in the town, and he and Lucius both laughed when its fiery sting made the Commander splutter in surprise.

"I did not know that they brewed such things here," he said when he had finished coughing. "It is very good. Where did you get it?"

"I cannot give you up all my secrets at once," Hilarion answered. "Else you will have no more need of my advice."

"I shall always have need of your advice," the Commander protested. "Who else will tell me that I must not kill the mouse that lives in the wall in my quarters, lest it be a sorcerer in disguise? It grows fatter every day."

"It is pure white," Hilarion protested. "If you killed it the Dalriads would say you are cursed, and they would not obey your orders."

"If I pour soot upon it, may I kill it then? For white or no, I will not have mice in the granaries."

Hilarion laughed. "You may encourage Chloe to visit your quarters," he said. "If she kills the mouse, no harm will be done." He leaned back in his chair and stretched out his legs. "And now," he said, "you must tell us how you took your wolf. Every detail, mind you! We wish to hear the whole story."

They passed the flask around, and slowly Alexios told the tale. At first he was guarded, cautious and crisp, but after the flask had passed around them several times, he grew more expansive and detailed, and almost poetical when he came to his first sight of the wolf. His face was flushed and eyes distant as he described the kill, the thrust of the spear and the final struggle, and Hilarion remembered his own wolf, five winters past.

At the end of the tale, Lucius bade them good night and went to take the night watch. The lamps were burning low, and the flask was nearly empty. Hilarion passed it back to Alexios, and with a smile he drained it.

"The men in the Danubius fort were good soldiers, you know," the Commander said confidingly. "Obedient, disciplined, competent. But they were not the Frontier Wolves. And," he added with an expansive gesture towards the Dancing Ground, "they never danced for me."

"They sound a dull bunch," Hilarion answered. "How could they have failed to appreciate so fine a commander?"

Even before Alexios flinched, he knew the jest had gone awry. He tried to think of a way to repair the damage, but his mind was blank.

"I am sorry," he began, but Alexios waved him to silence.

"It is true," the Commander said. "I am not the same man I was then. And for that I must thank you, for teaching me what I needed to know."

"Ah, listen to you," Hilarion said, pushing the compliment away, "you are in your cups."

"I know there is much yet to learn," Alexios went on earnestly, ignoring this. "But this time, this time I shall not destroy my command."

"The Frontier Wolves are much harder to destroy," Hilarion said. "Every man here has taken his wolf." He clapped Alexios on the back. "You need not fear for us."

"But I do," said Alexios quietly, his eyes dark. "I dream of it, of Castellum in flames as the Danubius fort was in flames. That is why I must learn more. So that I may prevent it."

For a moment the image that was haunting Alexios seared Hilarion's mind also; then he shook himself and lounged back in his chair again. "There's been no worse trouble than cattle-raiding here for many years," he said lightly. "It is growing late, and Stables will sound before dawn."

Alexios yawned. "As ever, you are correct." He pushed himself to his feet unsteadily, holding the table. "Come now, my Centenarius," he said. "You provided the water-of-life, now lend me a shoulder." He caught hold of Hilarion for balance and draped an arm around his shoulders, yawning again. They walked slowly out of the officers' mess and past the Sacellum to the Commander's Quarters, both pausing by reflex to look out over the night-quiet camp.

"It is in my mind," the Commander said sleepily, "it is in my mind ... that it is a very fine thing to be a Frontier Wolf." He gave Hilarion a smile of exceptional sweetness, then closed his eyes. His head fell on Hilarion's shoulder.

With a soft laugh, Hilarion carried the Commander the rest of the way to his bed. The pup was a wolf pup indeed, he thought, and beginning to grow into his paws.


End file.
